Veldin University
by Imaginator06
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like for Ratchet to go to college well this is part of his college life. This is my first Fan fic. So please R & R. Check it out!
1. Veldin University

Veldin University

Ratchet was fast asleep in his loud dorm until the loud rock music of his roommate Steve woke him up. Now Steve has a unhealthy obsession with Captain Qwark, the bed sheets , pajamas, boxers you name it Steve had it. Ratchet was slowly wiping the sleep from his eyes and mumbled good morning to his roommate. Ratchet got his towel, wash cloth and toothbrush from his junky bed and made his way to the community bathroom and it took him a while to realize there was someone in the bathroom. "C' mon hurry up I have Starship Mechanics class in a hour!" said Ratchet grumpily as the door opened and he realized that there was a girl that was in there, a girl that Ratchet is fond of, a pink Lombax named Ashley. This Lombax looked just like Ratchet only taller and with more curves that the roads of Hawaii "Uh…hi."Said Ratchet in the most awkward voice. She said hi back as Ratchet tried to apologize for being rude. Ashley was a beautiful girl that Ratchet liked since the 8th grade even though he didn't really try to ask her out so he still hasn't told her. He made his way into the bathroom and 5 minutes later he was in the dorm room putting on his blue cargo pants and his black VU shirt. Ratchet had a habit of going to class early and with good reason seeing that Ashley had the very same Starship Mechanics class and he sits next to her. But little did Ratchet know that this day he wants to ask her out but their professor, Professor Black has a mysterious connection with Ashley and Ratchet won't be the same after he figures out the connection… 


	2. Trapped In The Crush

Chapter 2

Trapped in the Crush

Wednesday 9:00 a.m.

Ratchet was so excited to tell Ashley how he felt about her because the suspense was killing him but he was ready to break it to her. As soon as the bell rang Ashley went to talk to Professor Black and soon after Ratchet followed and he was a little nervous but he still wanted to do it.

"Uh…. Ashley?" said Ratchet as she looked at him, "There's something that I need to say to you."

"Yes Ratchet?" said Ashley.

"Well we've known each other for a while now and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime," said Ratchet nervously, "Maybe to… to homecoming this Friday?"

Ashley looked back at Professor Black and Ratchet thought that this was weird but he was waiting on an answer. Homecoming was a big event as there was a hoverbike race at home between VU and Orxon Academy the game has to set a good mood at the dance with a win.

"Answer him honey," said Professor Black.

Ratchet was shocked to hear this why would a college professor call their students "honey" but that was cleared up when Ashley told Ratchet that Professor Black was her mother. He was shocked to hear this but was determined to get a "yes" out of her.

"Can I think about it?" asked Ashley.

"Sure," said Ratchet calmly.

This was all that mattered as long as she thought about it that made it even better. Why wouldn't she say "yes" to him he is the best student and one of the favorites for Professor Black so he has a good resume right?

--

Wednesday 2:00 p.m.

Later that day, Ratchet was prepared for Astronomy class as he was studying for the massive exam in the class and it was halted by a familiar voice.

"Ratchet?" said the voice, "How are you?"

He looked up at the person and it was nobody else but Ratchet's longtime childhood friend, Stephanie. Stephanie was lavender Lombax that had on a pink VU shirt with blue capris and pink flip-flops not to mention those glasses that she wears. Stephanie was the smartest girl that Ratchet knew but little did Ratchet know that Stephanie had a crush on him since the 7th grade. She was hoping that he would ask her to the Homecoming dance.

"I'm fine just studying for Astronomy, did you study already?" asked Ratchet anxiously.

"Yeah there's nothing to it, what's wrong Ratchet?" asked Stephanie as Ratchet was looking anxious.

Stephanie was very perceptive and could see right through people and she'll know what's wrong with you even if you are hiding your emotions.

"Well I asked Ashley Black to Homecoming (Stephanie was bubbling with jealousy inside) and I found out that Professor Black is her mom," answered Ratchet, "But I still did it and she is thinking about it right now… I think."

Stephanie didn't want to give Ratchet bad advice but since he didn't ask her out she was still going to help him and maybe he won't think about Ashley, right?

"Well I can volunteer to go talk to her and put a good word in for you but to be honest I don't see what you see in her and I…"

"You'll really go to talk to her?" asked Ratchet enthusiastically.

"Yeah," said Stephanie.

Then with a moment of silence Ratchet took her to Professor Black's classroom where Ashley and her mother were still talking.

"Ok there she is are you ready?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes," said Stephanie as she made her way inside the classroom and Ratchet was hiding pretending to study.

Stephanie was barely inside the classroom when she heard them talking about Ratchet.

"Honey you should really consider Ratchet I think he'll be a worthy guy he is an A+ student," suggested Professor Black.

"I know mom but I'm already going with someone, the famous hoverbiker Alan Gibson," said Ashley.

Stephanie thought back to when Ratchet told her that Ashley was thinking about it and she was angry at Ashley I mean how dare she lead on Ratchet! With a slight motion of a clear throat Stephanie told Ashley off and told Ratchet the disappointing news but he didn't believe her. Ashley walked out of the classroom and confronted Stephanie then they both began to fight. There was an exchange of vulgar and obscene words and Ratchet could've sworn he heard "whore" and "bitch" but he was distracted by the catfight or in this case lombax fight.

"I want you to know that you are making a big mistake leading on Ratchet!" yelled Stephanie, "He is sweet, smart, handsome and very cool."

"I didn't want him to know I really didn't like him and was only going with him cause I felt sorry for him!" yelled Ashley exchanging looks from Stephanie to Ratchet and back.

Ashley walked back to her mother's classroom and Stephanie yelled back at her.

"You should let a better person like me to be taken to Homecoming by Ratchet since I have feelings for him!" yelled Stephanie.

Ratchet was shocked to hear this and looked at Stephanie and she looked at him but ran away not wanting to hear if Ratchet was going to oppose what she just said and Ratchet, left in confusion, went to astronomy looking for Stephanie.

In the next chapter homecoming is abroad and everyone has dates but what will Ratchet say to Stephanie after the load of drama and will he discover his feelings for her or ask someone else out? Stay Tuned for Chapter 3: Save the Last Chance…


	3. Save The Last Chance

Chapter 3

Save The Last Chance

Friday 3:00 p.m.

Ratchet couldn't get over the fact that Homecoming was tonight and he was excited about the upcoming events but at the same time he was juggling with trying to coop with Stephanie's feelings for Ratchet and not to mention he still doesn't have a date for Homecoming. Ratchet was pacing in his dorm and Steve was trying to give Ratchet advice about this prior predicament. Even though Steve was a huge Captain Qwark junkie but he was an expert on the ladies he even had a date (much to Ratchet's chagrin).

"Come on Ratchet if Stephanie likes you and Ashley doesn't you gotta check out Stephanie!" said Steve.

"Yeah but--,"

"Come on you should give it a chance and don't know what you're missing," said Steve.

Ratchet couldn't get over the fact that he sees Stephanie more along the lines of a sister than a girlfriend but Steve was right maybe he should give it a chance but what's the point if he doesn't like her right? Time was running out and the game was at 7:00 while the dance was at 9:00. What was he going to do I mean Stephanie hasn't talked to Ratchet in a day.

"Okay I'll go find her and talk to her!" exclaimed Ratchet

"That's the spirit!" yelled Steve.

Ratchet spent all day looking for Stephanie and was about to give up until he saw a figure in a distance that figure was standing near the entrance to the hoverbike racetrack. Ratchet got up close enough behind her and it was almost like she sensed that he was there.

"Hey Ratchet," said Stephanie gloomily.

"Uh how did you--, look Stephanie about the other day I'm sorry--," said Ratchet.

"Look Ratchet I know that you probably think that I'm just a friend but honestly I really like you and I was hoping that you can take me to Homecoming," declared Stephanie.

Ratchet thought about what Steve said then he responded. "I would love to take you to Homecoming because I think I like you too."

Ratchet felt a deep weight of guilt on his heart as he told her this but he also wanted to give her a chance.

Stephanie felt a feeling of relief as she hugged Ratchet and she walked away happier than ever and then she went to her dorm to get ready.

--

Friday

6:30 p.m.

Finally it was here, Homecoming and it was promising to be a great time and the racetrack was getting crowded as fans from VU and Orxon Academy were filing in to the Racetrack. Ratchet went to the entrance of the dorms where Stephanie was and she came out with a purple evening gown that was glittering. Ratchet could not take his eyes off of her as it felt as if she was in a movie going in slow motion.

"So are you ready to go?" asked Stephanie jokingly, "Or do you need a dribble bib?"

"Er… yeah let's go it gets pretty crowded at the racetrack," said Ratchet.

As they went to the Hoverbike Racetrack, Ratchet saw Steve and his date, a beautiful pink Lombax who was wearing a pink evening gown. Ratchet realized that Steve was definitely a ladies man as he had two other dates waiting for him. On top of seeing Steve, Ratchet saw Ashley walking with her date, the star player of the VU Lombaxes Hoverbike team. Ratchet was so confused as he still thought of Stephanie as a little sister and he could not stop his feelings for Ashley.

In the next chapter… sparks fly back and forth as Ratchet juggles with his friendship with Stephanie (who likes him) and his feelings for Ashley. What will happen as the drama grows? Find out in Chapter 4 Love and the free for all.


End file.
